real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Looks Easier Than It Actually Is
is the fifteenth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Menyoroti Returning from tribal council, the Suicide Squad looks defeated. Brenda sits down and looks pissed, Joaquin looks very calm, Shelly is moody and Bailey looks more okay. Meghan, Gary and Wes celebrate their victory on blindsiding Violet. Meghan states that she feels a lot better now they've eliminated one of their first enemies. Gary states that it's time to boot Bailey next because she's been a big traitor. Meghan and Wes both agree. Joaquin decides to talk with Brenda. Joaquin is scared that Brenda and/or Bailey might flip to the other side so he has to make sure his connection with both are strong. Brenda tells Joaquin that she won't flip now they're getting so close. She wants to reach the end with the Suicide Squad. And she won't betray Shelly. Joaquin looks up and didn't know that Brenda was that close with Shelly. Meghan, Wes and Gary are sitting at camp as Shelly arrives. She decides to talk with the three outcasts. Shelly knows that there will be a point where the Suicide Squad breaks. And she needs more connections to stay strong in this game. Shelly talks with Meghan, Gary and Wes. Wes immediately starts to feel comfortable with Shelly again. Meghan makes a confessional, saying that she feels really good about Shelly. Challenge The challenge is won by Joaquin. Menyoroti Back at camp, Joaquin, Shelly, Bailey and Brenda head inside the forest. Brenda states that they don't have to worry about idols anymore since she knows Mike found the merge idol but got evacuated with it, which means there shouldn't be a new idol. Shelly informs the group that she has talked with the other side and she doesn't think they should worry too much about them. The group agrees on voting off Meghan. Meghan, Wes and Gary are sitting at the beach and talk about the vote. Gary still really wants to vote out Bailey. Wes agrees and says that they should ask Shelly what she wants. Meghan frowns and says that Shelly came to them and if she wants to work with them, she has to follow their plan. Gary agrees while Wes raises his eyebrow, not really following it. Wes then takes Shelly apart and the two take a walk. Wes says that he's really interested in playing with Shelly but he feels like Meghan and Gary will only use her. Shelly laughs and says that there's no one who will dictate her ever. Not in the game and not in the real world. Wes is impressed and says that he would like to vote with her. Shelly says that she will vote Meghan. Wes nods. As the two continue to walk, Joaquin notices them and frowns. Tribal Council The final seven arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Joaquin how it feels to be the first person to have won immunity twice this season. Joaquin says it feels great and he's proud of himself. Jeff then asks Meghan if she feels in danger tonight after her idol play. She says she does and that there's a high possibility of her going home tonight. Gary looks a bit sad while Shelly looks at Wes. Jeff then finally asks Bailey if there's a clear division of original tribe lines. Bailey says that's is practically Bayangan plus her vs. Bersinar. Everyone votes, followed by Jeff reading the votes. First vote... . . . . Meghan . . . . Meghan . . . . . . . . Bailey . . . . Bailey Two votes Bailey, two votes Meghan . . . . . . . . Meghan . . . . . . . . 16th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai and the 7th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Meghan (5-2) Meghan grins. Wes raises his hand and admits that he voted her, but it was strictly a game move. Meghan says it's fine and strokes Wes' hair, grabbing her torch. She wishes Gary most of luck and then leaves tribal council. Votes Shelly voted Meghan: "You're a tuff one and this game needs to have a powerful queen to win. That queen is me, not you. So adios!" Joaquin voted Meghan: "It's for the best of us to eliminate you now. Social and physical threat, do I need to say more?" Bailey voted Meghan: "Love you girl, but this is what I have to do." Wes voted Meghan: "Meghan, this truly doesn't feel right but I have to try and make the best out of these last few days. I want to win the million dollars, the title of Sole Survivor. It's my time to vote off a good player and get respected for it." Brenda voted Meghan: "This one is for Violet, good-freaking-bye." Meghan voted Bailey: "Hopefully I got the majority. For some reason it looks easier than it actually is, because let's be honest... this is Survivor. Anything can happen!" Gary voted Bailey: "You betrayed us and this is your karma." Final Words "I'm disappointed but definitely not surprised. I'm left with a few questions though. Why would Wes go with the majority alliance when he's not in the position to turn the tables? Why did Shelly try to connect with us to just backstab us the same day? And why did they go for me again instead of going for like Gary? I hope I can get answers soon because my head is exploding... but nevertheless, I had so much fun and this was an incredible experience. Very different from my expectations, but so much fun." - Meghan, 7th Place